Roses and apples
by Senka92
Summary: Kent wonders what the mysterious tactician and her equally enchanting mage friend are doing, and why they left after the battle with Nergal, Sain makes a love fest out of it, one thing thing leads to another. First in a series of fire emblem love stories!


Strolling down a path with his green clad of Caelin, Kent couldn't help but think aloud where in all of Elibe could that mysterious tactician and her friend, Seika, snuck off to after that battle with Nergal.

"AH! Kent my fellow you think day and night of the beauteous Seika! I ponder of this myself, is it, perhaps, that you're in love with the vision of beauty?" His companion Sain yelled for all to hear.

"It's not that!" Kent flustered "It's only that she's so strange, and I can't figure her out is all!" He ended loudly, as Sain was paying no mind for he was at heels of another lady.

Though they didn't know lady Lyndis was round the corner of castle Caelin's courtyard."What's this about Senka's friend?" She turns to stop them and their mounts.

"AAH! Milady Lyndis a pleasure to see your vision of loveliness!" Sain began "We were discussing Kent love for Milady tactician's young mage friend who seems to have cast a spell on him." He said pointing his finger upwards.

"No, I apologize milady Lyndis this buffoon was merely twisting my thoughts to something different." He ended looking at Sain in annoyance. Sain left them to it adding "AH! Kent in love, with no other than the wondrous Seika!" He laughed

"Hold your tongue!" Kent yells at him about to charge "No, leave him; you'll never convince him otherwise." Lyn says stopping him from doing something he'd regret.

"We can discuss this tonight, Seika and Senka will be joining us for a feast and we'll be on another journey by morning." She says him to calm him.

He turns to her after dismounting "What's the reason for travelling?" he asked clearly confused.

"They've asked us to join them on visiting Seika's family, I just hope we don't get caught up in that small war between Bern and Etruria fighting over Senka." She answered him as they began to walk they'd have to get ready for tonight.

THAT NIGHT~~~~~~~~~~~

Kent had chosen to wear his formal suit; it was a brick red, with a tan-like collar. He stood next to the feasting table, "I wonder when she'll show." Kent turned at the comment from the milady.

"Soon enough and I pray to Saint Elimine Sain doesn't find her first and start blathering again." he stated with a sigh.

Saint Elimine wasn't with him that night.

Seika's POV

"How wonderful to grace us with your presence milady Seika!" Drama in his voice, with a slight singing to it.

"Now Sain, I'd told you before none of that with me," She began but was cut off by Sain's incessant talking.

"It is not I who loves you milady." He puts rather simply.

Seika's brow rose at this newly acquired information."Then, might I ask, who does?" She questions him with a curious tone.

"Why it's my good friend Kent, he always speaks of your mysterious nature, and denying his love with redness on his face." He points out then shows her to where Kent was at the moment.

"Kent I've found your lovely little bird!" Sain sings in a tone of voice that made Seika cringe.

Kent turned fuming unlike his usual composed self his face was as red as his flaming hair. Though when Seika stepped up to him, he calmed immediately."Explain, now!" She half-turned to Sain and continued to look at Kent then looked to Sain. Waiting for one of them to explain.

"Milady Seika, he's been turning my words to sound that I love you." Kent calmed himself to explain what had happened that day with Sain interrupting him every so often to 'Correct' him.

Seika looked at each of them first with a stern look then something happened that no one would EVER expect from the quiet Woman "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA You two are going to be the end of me!" She rolled on the ground holding onto her gut at the end of her statement.

"M-milady Seika, this is so unlike you!" Kent yelled, his voice cracking a-slight. Flustered he stood above the woman laughing herself to death.

She stopped as sudden as she'd began and stood "Look if you do love me then just say so now or forever hold your tongue on this matter." Seika had, again, shocked everyone in the room, her voice soft, echoed off the walls.

"M-milady, what do you mean?" Kent was bewildered at this sporadic question.

"Cause if you don't that'd be a relief on my part." She added in.

Kent's POV~~~~~

What was Seika talking about, Kent thought in A panic, was she in love with him? Well, When it came down to it, Sain was right, he did feel for her, but she was always so apathetic, there was even a time that he questioned that she even felt at he knew he was wrong about that, but what would happen if he admitted it, Sain wouldn't let him live a day without a comment, even if they could feel the blood rushing to his face.

"Well, I..." He uttered, face starting to blush. "Could we, perhaps speak in private?" He was able to muster out of his quivering lips, looking at Sain who was beaming at him, Kent truly wasn't himself tonight.

Seika stood there then followed Kent's eyes to see Sain and understood what he meant "Certainly Kent."She led him out of the room onto a nearby balcony, under the crescent waning moon. She then turned to lock the door, she knew Sain would follow, but when he tried to open the double door and it was locked he frowned and left them in peace. His frown dissipating when he spoke to all the women in the room.

"Now we're alone, so can you talk normally?" She said turning to Kent who was looking down over the side of the railing, trying to cool down. He hadn't heard her, so she touched his shoulder for his attention.

"Hmm, oh sorry milady Seika, I'm just consumed in thought." He turned to her, for a question to be thrown at him again.

"So what do you think of me then?" she spoke as if she were depressed. She was her normal I-feel-nothing-but-pain self again. He looked at her.

"I'm not sure... what I Think right now." He looked away again. To feel her hand squeezed his shoulder though, not in anger, it felt concerned. He turned to face her to be shocked by her actions for the third time that night. Her eyes sparkled from the moons faint light, she looked worried about him.

"L-lady Seik-" He was cut off by Seika's fourth surprise that night, she'd kissed him right then. Kent couldn't believe what happened. Though he was shocked, he leaned in and returned her kiss. He closed his eyes, she tasted Divine, he thought to himself, like... he couldn't describe it, it was like a rose, yes an edible to his displeasure, she broke off his lips. She walked to the door, and unlocked it, and took of running, a wave of black following her like a shadow. He was shocked yet again, what was wrong? Then he saw on the floor where she'd stood not long ago, Tear drops, she was crying.

Lyndis was heard from inside calling to Seika. Sain walked onto the balcony. He looked...mad?

"Kent, Kent, Kent, how could mess it up like this?" Disappointment prominent in his voice.

"B-but I didn't, s-she kissed me and then ran off crying..." Kent was quiet after that just following Sain to where Lyndis and Senka were comforting their friend.

"Kent there's something you need to know about what's happening, she's loved you for quite some time now, but she never said anything about it because, well, how do I put this?" Senka stood pondering about the best way to tell him this horrible news.

"We're travelling to her home because she's being forced into an arranged marriage by her family for wealth." she finally broke the silence, just for it to become a demented atmosphere.

Kent was filled with agony; He couldn't take it and left without a single word. Sain called after him but he didn't pay him any mind and kept walking, tears ready to burst from his tightly closed eyes.

(SO SAD!)

Seika's POV

At sunrise Seika was packing for her journey to Etruria, her homeland to marry an old duke named firtur(Fur-Tour).Senka walked in her face placid like that of a cunning fox. She came up next to her friend and spoke as calmly as her face.

"Your still packing? It's almost time to leave." She left her friends side to look over the court yard through the window.

Seika looked to her friend "I know, but, isn't there some way to not marry him? He cares only of my looks and the fact I've yet to lay with A man." at the end she began to feel a shiver down her spine like ice water in a hot day had suddenly flowed across her back.

Senka chuckled at the scene outside "Guy tries too hard to get Priscilla's attention, though she already likes him." She chuckled once more at Guy having fallen in the fountain trying to impress his lady friend.

Seika fumed "Don't change the topic at hand Senka, this is serious!" She walked over to her overly calm companion.

"I know, there is _**one**_ way to get out of this arranged marriage." Senka plasters her mischievous grin on her face turning to fully face Seika.

Seika looks at her *GASP* "You know how to do that? You must tell me immediately!" Seika continues to pack her things for the journey when Senka stops her.

"It's simple, just don't go." She says as if it were that stops in her tracks and turns to see Senka, again, laughing at Guys blunders.

"Senka I can't 'just not go' I'll be a dead woman!" She grabs Senka's shoulders and starts shaking her like a mad woman.

"Of course you can, that's what I did when I was being forced to marry." She merely shrugged Seika off her.

Seika was bewildered at this "That's you Senka, you're lucky like tha-" Senka's fun demeanor left as fast as it had came."You think I'm lucky? My families dead and my brothers out there all alone, and you have the nerve to call me 'lucky'!" Senka stormed out to bump into the enigmatic thief Mathew they look at each other and Senka keeps walking saying a small "_Sorry..._" He tries to say something but she's already gone around the corner out of hearing range. He continues on his way to the court yard to have him a laugh at Guy.

Seika was fuming but not so more than Senka who'd just stormed out then she stopped to think about it "Just don't go huh?" she began to understand but it was too late now. So she unpacked her things and went after Senka to apologize to her. She was about to open her door running motion when she bumped into none other than Kent, who was now wearing his red clad armor. He opened his mouth to speak but no words fell from his tongue. He turned to leave when Seika Stopped him from going any further.

"Kent I've great news!" She told him what Senka had told her to do and Kent couldn't look happier, then it fell apart when he spoke after his smile disappeared.

"But, that's not a good thing to do." Seika fell apart.

"I thought you loved me? Don't you want to be together?" She pleaded.

"You can't just bail out on an agreement." He said in a knightly way, Seika couldn't believe what she was hearing, and then she thought of something.

"But_**I**_ didn't agree to it I'm being forced against my will that makes it okay, right?" She conducted her words as best she could. He thought for a moment.

"Well, I suppose so but it still feels wrong to me, but, I can't pass this up, not even my duties could be held over you." He said coming in with a wonderfully rich kiss that tasted of apple, her favorite fruit, well at least it was now. (Sorry plums X_X Heh)


End file.
